The Cursed Child
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: Sakia is a half bred demon who serves under the young woman Lady Catherine. As Catherine is needed to visit the Phantomhive household for the week, Sakia goes with her. Will love blossom in this short period of time. Or will it last just like the blood from the man who tried to stop Sakia? Read to find out


**Welps...I hope you enjoy this fanfiction its my first fanfiction FROM THIS SERIES...**

**Please do review and comment on this fanfic...**

**And please do enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Black Butler...**

**Sakia's POV:**

"Sakia, would you please be a dear and help me put my corset on?" A lady with pale emerald green eyes, and long curly cream beige hair asked.

"Of course my Lady," I said blandly while walking over to her, causing a tapping echo to occur each time my foot landed against the hard wooden floor. As I reach her, I pull the dark black corset around her already perfect sides, and wrapped it around her. I then began to tie the laces, stringing them in and out of the small hoops in the design.

"Breath in Lady Catherine," I mumbles. She let out a sigh and sucked in her breath, knowing the amount of force i'll have to apply. With swift, fast movements, I finally finish tightening the corset.

"Geez! Why do girls have to wear these things...they hurt like crazy!" She complained while laying un-ladylike on the bed. I let out a sigh with a small chuckle. Who knows how long it's been since I've scene her act like thing.

"Seriously...so much effort just to meet Earl Phantomhive, I'ts ridiculous," she continued to whine. I closed my eyes, remembering the young Earl and his 'one hell of a butler' from the picture that was sent to the Drivnor household last week. They seemed to be well known, but to me they seemed oddly suspicious... especially that butler with the short raven hair and crimson glass eyes.

"Sakia?" Lady Catherine asked.

"Yes my Lady?" I asked as I snapped out of my trance.

"...Help me get finished," She commanded as she stood up from the bed, gesturing to the long, frilly blue dress, hanging from the old oak chair on the other side of the room. A smile beamed onto my pale ivory cream face, as I walked over to Lady Catherine.

After ten minutes of tightening, pulling, and fitting, I finally manage to get the dress on her properly. With a sense of accomplishment, I let out a short sigh of relief.

"Now my Lady, may I please fix your hair?" she gestured a nod in agreement, as I have her sit down in front of a tall glistening mirror. As I pull her hair gently into a bun, I can't help but to look at myself. My long pinkish red hair twisted to the side, and my azure eyes glowing, pop out at me in my reflection. My black dress, yes it was casual, but more of a higher up class design.

"Hmmm..." Lady Catherine let out.

"My Lady, is something the matter?" I asked in concern.

"No...it's nothing, I was just thinking about how pretty you are," she said with a smile.

"If i'm pretty then my lady is beautiful," I countered back while finishing her hair.

"Well we should go," she said with a smirk while standing up and leaving the room. I smirked back with a more audacious manner.

"Yes m'lady," I purred out deviously. As we walk out the front doors to the manner, a beautiful pale black carriage awaiting up, stands proud in the center of the gates. As we reach it, I open the door, and I help Lady Catherine inside, later following her.

-Time skip-

The aura around us has changed drastically since we've left, and I can't help but sense something very odd coming from the region ahead of us. Yes I know that places can show off different aura's but this place was different. It seemed more dark and destructive, something that I hate.

I look away from the window and look over to see Lady Catherine fast asleep on the opposing side. Well who would blame her? After all it's pitch black outside, since it's the middle of the night. A sigh leaves my lips yet again.

SCREEH!

'Eh?' I thought to myself. What just happened... I look outside of the window and notice some voices arguing.

"Mh...whats going on?" Lady Catherine asked in a sleepy tone, her whole body still sluggish.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep Lady Catherine," I whispered with my azure eyes turning a bright crimson red. Lady Catherine yawns and goes back to sleep, and I decide to go outside. As I leave the carriage, I notice something off.

I quickly run to the front of the carriage and as the second I reach the front, I hear a husky voice yell.

"Move, and you'll all die!" I lower my eyes at the sight of the man, with his 'accomplices' holding guns towards us.

"Oh really?" I asked still remaining still.

"You bitch! S-shut u- wait... heh your quite the beauty, why don't you come join us?" He said with a smirk.

'I see I guess I'll play along' I thought.

"Okay~!" I purred cutely while walking over to him. His cheeks turned a bright pale pink.

'Hn? Gosh humans are so easy to fool...well I mean full bred humans that is.'

I heard a couple of whistles emerge from there lips. Disgusting. As I reach the leader I slowly snake my arms around his neck, seducing him. He seemed pretty surprised, but as I expected he also snaked one arm around my waist, while the other one with the gun in his hand facing the carriage.

"Arn't you an outgoing lady?" he smirked as he moved his lips towards mine.

"Awwww! you noticed," I whispered leaning in closer to the greened eyed man.

"But to bad," out lips both stopped moving only a few centimeters apart.

"Eh?" he asked as blood ran down his lips.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with strangers?" I asked with a smirk pulling a steal knife out of his chest. watching him falling backward onto the muddy path. The men who were with him gasped in fear as they saw my glowing crimson eyes. They aimed there guns at me as they yelled, "Monster!"

"Hn? Monster? Well thats not nice..." I said as I narrowed my eyes, while pulling out four more knifes.

"Die!" They screeched, but before they could do so, I sent a lovely steel blade into each one of their chests.

"Sorry but it seems that your the ones who should die," I said with a smirk, but I notice something.

"Who's there?" I asked in a louder tone. Looking through my surroundings.

"So you can sense me?" Said a husky yet smooth voice, coming from the tree line.

"Show yourself...'demon'," I growled.

"Aww...now that wasn't really nice," he said with a purr as he stepped out of the tree line, his crimson eyes piercing into mine. He was the one...from the picture.

"Hn...Sebastian, it's you..." I huffed.

"You must be Lady Sakia, but what an odd name that is," he said with a smirk.

"To this region it may be, but where i'm from it's not," I simply responded.

"Really? Where are you from?" he asked curiously, as if he was amused by me.

"You still haven't answered my question," I hissed.

"Yes I am Sebastian... Sebastian Michaelis. Now where are you from?" he continued on.

"That has nothing to concern with you," I retorted, as I walked towards the carriage.

"Fine, but know that I will find out soon," he said with a chuckle. A light shade of pink began to burn my face, which lead to Sebastian's smirk to grow wider.

"Tch..." I hissed as I climbed into the carriage. As we began to move, I let out a long sigh of disappointment.

'This is going to be a long week...

**Thank you for reading, please review/comment to help me out^^**


End file.
